Shock Trooper
'''Shock Troopers '''are used to overwhelm and thin out entrenched positions by rushing in fast. They move in a zigzag pattern moving sideways and even rolling to avoid getting shot and are lightly armored for maximum mobility. As they get closer, they form more of a threat with their StA-11 Sub machine Gun or their knives. Tactics Shock Troopers are members of the Helghast special forces and as such have received more training than the standard Helghast Assault Infantry. They are often used to quickly overwhelm enemies or serve as guards to high value assets. While they are lightly armored and not very durable, they make up for this by being fast and evasive. Unlike Assault Infantry, who heavily rely on cover, Shock Troopers rarely seek and use cover, favoring instead to rush or flank their enemy's position. While rushing, they will often zigzag and dive roll to evade incoming fire and make it harder for enemies to target them as well as throw smoke grenades to mask their movements. They are equipped with the StA-11 Sub machine Gun and combat knives, both of which are very deadly at close range. When confronting a single Shock Trooper; bring the battle to him. Rush towards him, taking care to weave and zigzag to avoid his SMG fire. Firing in bursts while rushing is recommended as gunfire will stun him for a moment, allowing you to more easily close the distance. When you get in close, the Trooper will pause for a second to put his gun away and pull out his knife to attack you. During that moment, quickly slash him with your knife or shoot him to prevent him from doing the same to you, as his knife attacks are very damaging, and on higher difficulties may result in instant death. If you were unable to get in a strike or didn't finish him off by the time he starts moving again, simply step back and the trooper will pause to pull out his gun again. During this pause you can either rush back in for a knife strike or finish him off with gunfire. When facing down a large group of Shock Troopers, which is far more common, it is best to stay back and stay in cover, picking them off with weapon fire or grenades as they advance towards you. If they get to close, do not hesitate to move back to another position. If you get flanked or surrounded by Shock Troopers, draw your knife and rush towards the Shock Trooper and quickly take him out. Gallery Psp helghast shocktrooper.jpg Killzone Mercenary Helghast Officer.jpg Trivia *In the Killzone 2: Collector's Guide to Campaign and Warzone (Hardcover), the Shock Trooper and the Advanced Shock Trooper have their pictures switched. *Interestingly enough, when you blow away the Shock Trooper's garrison cap, you will see that he in fact has hair (albeit it being "peach fuzz"), whereas normal Helghast soldiers are bald. * The basic Shock Troopers in Killzone 2 appear to be wearing much less advanced equipment than even basic Assault infantry - leather patches, a brown overcoat, and garrison cap and very basic goggles and respirators. It is possible that, instead, they are the "conscripts" of KZ2's Helghast army, albeit fanatical enough to charge in and engage the enemy at close range, similar to the real-world Volkssturm of Nazi Germany. Category:Helghast Category:Killzone 2 enemies Category:Killzone: Liberation enemies Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Killzone: Mercenary enemies